Luna Yamichi
Luna Yamichi (ヤミチ・ルナ, Yamichi Luna) is a member of squad 10 in the Gotei 13. She is the younger sister of Kerwin Yamichi and older half-sister of Menma and Kaoru Hikari. She is also the adopted niece of Jūshirō Ukitake and a former member of squad 13. Appearance Luna is short with a green eye and an extremely dark blue eye and long dark purple hair that reaches down to the top of her waist. Her hair is held back from her face with a black headband with rainbow coloured peace signs printed on it. She wears the standard Shinigami outfit with her Zanpakutō's sheath held in place with her sash. When it snows she sometimes wears a lime green triangle scarf. She sometimes walks around in her white tabi or bare foot. She is relatively young by Shinigami standards, and has the appearance of a young girl. Before Luna was found by Jūshirō her hair was longer, almost reaching her waist, with a fringe that brushed the top of her eyes. She also wore a grubby yellow and purple kimono with a pocket sewn on the inside of the purple belt to hold her tantō like knife. The kimono is badly ripped around the hem and has a noticeable blood stain on the back-right shoulder. After she and her older brother Kerwin where taken in by Jūshirō she wears a red kimono with a blue belt and edging and hot pink tabi. When training or at the Shin'ō Academy she wears the uniform worn by all the girls. Her hair is now cut short to chin length and her fringe has been parted to the side of her face. When forced to leave the sole society her hair had grown longer but hung across her eyes. After receiving her Gigi in the Human World her outfits constantly change although her first and most worn outfit was a green, short sleeved T-shirt and black leggings under a short skirt. She also wore the sailor fuku of Karakura Middle School. Her current outfit for the Human World while in her Gigi is a mint green T-shirt with loose sleeves and pictures of flowers on the front and dark purple shorts. Occasionally she wears a red long sleeved, hooded top over her shirt. She also wore the uniform of Karakura High School. Personality Luna often tries to be mature and serious but this is just an act to try and hid the fact that she is very shy. She enjoys goofing off, pulling pranks and skipping out on hard work but hates any attention that she does not want or having lots of people around. This trait is first picked up by Hanatarō Yamada when he first spoke to her and easily noticeable when she first met Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends when she seemed to act slightly afraid of them. Luna hates being called a kid by anyone but her uncle and Kerwin or being told she looks like a kid. She also hates being addressed by her surname. Luna dislikes any weather that has the humidity on top of the heat or if it is freezing cold with a wind. Luna’s favourite foods are apple’s, watermelon and candy. She does not like sushi. During her childhood in a hollow infested part of East Rukongai she taught herself how to blend into shadows and hid effectively. She is a fast runner, due to the fact she spent a lot of times running from hollows and will never turn down the challenge for a race across the training ground or the Serengeti but her motive seems to be that if she can out run the challenger she can easily lose them and return to hiding from everyone or training. Luna is often laughed at and joked about by many of the other Shinigami in Soul Society, who deliberately compere her to squad 10’s captain or Yuchiru, although it turns out that they are slightly afraid of her. Luna has developed a carefree, sassy attitude to most people and refuses to tolerate the jokes. She has a “short fuse” and will yell at anyone who teases her unless someone stops her. The only thing that she is extremely sensitive about her name and will not put up with anyone who insist on giving her a nickname that has her real name in it. She refuses to call anyone by their title and often calls captains and lieutenant by their first names with exceptions of a few. The only person who calls her by a nickname and gets away with it is Orihime Inoue, who nicknamed her Vi-Vi due to the fact that Luna’s hair reminded her of violets. History Luna comes from a small sealed off section in the 22nd District of East Rukongai. There she lived with her older brother Kerwin Yamichi and the hollows. As young child Luna was a bit of a shadow who liked to sneak around and stick close to Kerwin. She liked to tease her brother by telling him he was the King of emo even though she was pretty emo herself at times. The two were very close and always stuck together even when they were running from hollows. Even at a young, untrained age, Luna could hear the calling of her Zanpakutō spirit, Aoi ran. Despite this she always thought it was a hollow calling because she had heard hollows call her before and determined the flowers she always saw were just part of some weird dream. Once when she saw some children that looked about her age playing she managed to pass through the barrier around the hollow infested aria and crept closer to find out what they were doing. Even though she stuck close to the shadows and the bushes she was still seen by the other soles who ask her if she would like to play with them. Luna agreed because this was the first time she had ventured out of the sealed off forest and met some others like herself. After playing with the children for a short time the sun began to set. One of the children asked Luna where she lived and she pointed in the direction of the hollow infested aria. An older sole who was passing by saw where she pointed and yelled at the children to get away from her before explaining that the place had been seal off by the Shinigami due to the large number of hollows that live there. No one could pass through the barrier and Luna was announced as a hollow in disguise. Other soles soon joined them and began to throw rocks at Luna. Following her instincts Luna turned and ran away crying. One of the rocks that was thrown at her hit her in the shoulder leaving a deep cut that she didn’t notice it until Kerwin asked her about it. While wandering around on her own one day she becomes aware that something has changed as she can no longer feel like she is being slightly crushed. Hearing shouting, she creeps closer and sees a group of Shinigami, led by Jūshirō Ukitake, entering the forest. After staring at them for a few seconds she witnesses one of them destroying a hollow before the group dispersed and vanishing into the forest. Feeling more curious then afraid she follows from a safe distance but was sensed by Squad 13’s third seat Sentarō Kotsubaki. Thinking that if she just sat quietly in the shadows they wouldn’t noticed her and go away. When she realised that they were beginning to surround her, she panics and slashes Sentarō across the chest with her knife and runs off. The sudden and quick movement causes the Shinigami to only see the yellow colour of her kimono. After running for a few minutes, she finds that she has cornered herself. Turing, she sees that Jūshirō has followed her thinking she was a hollow. He seemed shock to see that she was a sole and not a hollow. Thinking that he is going to hurt her, she pulls her knife out of her belt and attempts to slash him but is easily blocked. As she attempts to attack again she begins to feel dizzy and passes out from sickness and her own power. Upon waking up, she finds herself in Squad 4’s barracks and sees Jūshirō sleeping by her bed. Terrified she attempts to run off but only manages to take two steps before collapsing on the ground. Her movement woke Jūshirō, who caught her and put her back in bed despite her protest and screams. After he got Kerwin to calm his sister down Jūshirō explained where they were and what was happening. Later after they were almost recovered Jūshirō entered them in the Shinigami Academy. During her time in the Academy Luna learnt not only what every other student learnt as well as the fastest ways to annoy all of her teachers. She constantly got into fights with the other students who had nicknamed her the Academy baby or Weakling. The nicknames where given to her due to the fact that she was seen getting carried down the halls of the Academy, at the end of the day when she had fallen asleep from training to hard, by her brother, more than once. Most of the fights she got into where quickly broken up by the teachers. She was later pulled out of the Academy along with Kerwin and was trained by Jūshirō, who she now called Uncle Ji-Ji, and some of the other squad members until she achieved her Zanpakutō's Shikai and was recognized as a Shinigami. Luna eventually became a member of the thirteenth division under her uncle although she was constantly visiting the fourth division and the eighth division. One day Jūshirō took them both to the world of the living to do some training for a week. With the help of Kisuke Urahara she managed to obtain her Zanpakutō's Bankai. Not long after some strange hollow attacks began to happen, forcing Luna an Kerwin to reside in the world of the living. During their time here, they became the unofficial older siblings of Menma and Kaoru Hikari who Luna accidently made, what she has titled, Quincygami. Luna later returned to the Gotei 13 and was transferred to the tenth division. She constantly visits the world of the world off the living to keep an eye on Menma and Kaoru. Luna is also a friend of squad fours seventh seat, Hanatarō. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Luna is masterful at swordsmanship and is capable at wilding any kind of weapon. Although her skill in swordsmanship is evident in battle she relies on her Shikai due to the fact that it looks a lot like her Zanpakutō’s sealed form and she is not confident enough to fight against her enemies for more than a few minutes. Her skill in swordsmanship is great enough that she rarely uses Bankai in battle. Luna’s swordsmanship is more noticeable during sparing sessions with her friends. Kidō Expert: Luna is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing most Kidō spells without the incantation. Her Kidō skill is highly noticeable when she used a level 58 binding spell without the incantation. Shunpo Expert: Luna is highly skilled at Shunpo. Although she is good at this technique she rarely used it during battle as she prefers to rely on her natural speed to out manoeuvre her opponents. Hakuda Combatant: Luna is capable of using hand to hand combated while fighting. Immense Spiritual Power: Luna’s spiritual power is usually concealed so it doesn’t affect anyone. When fully released it is so strong that she is able to shatter windows. Even before she became a Shinigami, her spiritual pressure was immense and uncontrolled. Because of this she was able to pass through the barrier around where she lived. She is able to hide his presence well and is able to sneak up on anyone whose rank is below third seat but she has managed to surprise Ikkaku Madarame. Her Reiatsu is pale blue. Enhanced Strength: Despite her young and weak appearance Luna has been known to be able to carry up to twice her weight. This is first noticed when she carries an unconscious Ichigo back to Urahara’s shop after battling a large group of Gillian class Menos. Enhanced Speed: Luna is known to be able to move fairly quickly without the use of Shunpo. Zanpakutō Akikohime (あきこ姫, Crystal Princess) When sealed Akikohime looks like a normal katana with a rectangular bronze-coloured guard. Its hilt is pale mint green and the sheath is dark blue. The sheath completely disappears at will or when she draws her sword. The sword is evidently short with the blade reaching 0.4 meters in length. She carries it on her hip with the sheath held in place with her sash. Shikai: Akikohime’s release command is “Shatter Them to Pieces” (作品にそれらを粉, Sakuhin ni sorera o konagona). In its Shikai, Akikohime extends slightly in length and gains a short pale mint coloured ribbon attached to the hilt that can be extend by force of will to entangle a target. Shikai Special Ability: Akikohime allows Luna to control any kind of crystal. Her slashes create an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the sharp edge of the blade, creating a flow of rock crystal shaped like a crescent moon. The moon flies towards opponents, spinning rapidly and instantly crystallises anything it touches. Akikohime can manipulate anything that is made from crystal and use it for attacks. The power is so intense it can affect windows, causing them to shatter. * Hakai no ran (破壊の蘭,Orchids of destruction): One of Akikohime’s basic powers. It allows Luna to control orchid flowers by changing the flowers into solid crystals that explode when they come in contact with the enemy. These crystal flowers can also be used like normal blades of crystal. * Hokori no hashira (ほこりの柱, Pillars of dust): To be able to destroy large numbers of hollows without putting up too much of a fight Luna has developed this method in conjunction with her Reiatsu . By using her Reiatsu to create thin ribbons and flinging then at her opponent’s feet she captures them so they can’t escape no matter how far they run. After attaching her Reiatsu strings to her opponent she then calls out the name of her technique and swings her Zanpakutō in a horizontal arch. Her opponent that she has caught with her Reiatsu are then encased in solid crystal pillars that denigrate within moments of encasing her opponent destroying them. * Kesshō no furaingu tanken (結晶のフライング短剣, Flying daggers of crystal): Luna, while calling out the name of the technique, slashes the air in front of her three times creating three blades of crystal. She them swings her Zanpakutō in an arch to send them flying towards her enemy. These blades then split into several more blades before penetrating the enemy. * Kesshō no kage (結晶の影, Shadow of crystals): This technique allows Luna to encase anything that is inside her shadow in crystal. This ability can be used more effectively while in her Bankai state. * Shi no gisei (死の犠牲, Cut of death): Luna calls out the name of technique as she cuts her enemy with her Zanpakutō. Crystal then grows out of cut she has made on her victim. The crystal then spreads throughout the person’s body, changing the blood in the person’s body to solid crystal before changing them into a crystal statue that proceeds to shatter. Bankai: Hakai-tekina ken Akikohime (破壊的な剣 あきこ姫, Destructive Sword Crystal Princess): Luna’s Bankai causes red crystal to flow from Akikohime onto Luna, starting at her right arm. The crystal forms in to the shape of a glove around her sword hand. A second ribbon appears on her Zanpakutō handle but is crimson in colour and slightly shorter than the mint ribbon. Her top changes slightly from being loose to skin tight. The right sleeve is missing due to her arm being encased in crystal. She is able to move her arm and hand normally despite the crystal. Bankai Special Ability: Much like her Shikai, Luna can crystallise objects although the speed and strength of the crystallisation is greater. Because the Bankia’s crystallisation speed if faster, Luna can perform her Shikai attacks more effectively. Akikohime’s Bankai allows Luna to access several additional techniques. * Akai ha (赤い刃, Red blades of death): Upon activating her Bankai Luna is able to crystallises any blood that is on the ground and use them as blades. To do this she points her Zanpakutō at the ground and slowly raises it up while calling out the name of her technique. She then directs the blades towards her opponents by swinging her blade in a downwards arch. * Hasai garasu no tate (破砕ガラスの盾, Shield of shattering glass): This technique allows Luna to defend herself before attacking. Luna holds her Zanpakutō in front of herself pointing downwards, while calling out the name of the technique. A large sheet of glass then appears in front of her to block attacks before shattering and impaling the attacker. * Kōri to yuki no dansu (氷と雪のダンス, Dance of the ice and snow): Luna draws a large snowflake on the ground and stands on the middle and stabs the ground with her Zanpakutō and calls out the name of the technique. The snowflake then fills with water that turns to ice and snowflakes begin to fall around the targets and begin to “dance”. The snowflakes force the target into the ice snowflake that Luna quickly leaves. As so as the target steps into the centre of the ice snowflake they are turned into ice and shatter. Luna says that this is her only technique that uses ice and snow crystals. Weakness: Kidō: Luna is incapable of using any kind of healing Kidō. Zanpakutō Extreme Heat: Luna’s crystal shatter for no reason when presented with the level of heat generated by Yamamoto's Bankai. Mastery Difficulty (Bankai): Although Luna is skilled at using her Bankai’s techniques she has difficulties using her Kōri to yuki no dansu technique. She has not completely managed to master it as it is only effective once in a while. Automatic deactivation (Bankai): If the crystals on Luna’s arm are forcefully shattered by the enemies Zanpakutō her Bankai will Automatically revert back to her Shikai. Trivia * Luna’s name means The Moon and is actually short for Luna Eclipse. * Luna states that her unusual name is due to the fact that the day she and Kerwin were left in the forest that was later sealed off, there was an eclipse of the moon and because she didn’t have a name at the time Kerwin named her Luna Eclipse. She took the Eclipse part out of her name because it sounded weird. * Her ability to attract hollows and put them in a temporary trans is thought to be caused by being trapped in a hollow infested area for most of her life. * The only captains that she has not given a mouthful of cheek to are: Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (because he is the head), Retsu Unohana (she too nice), Sanji Komamura (absolutely terrified of him) and Jūshirō Ukitake (because he’s her adoptive uncle). Any other captain has either gotten a few cheeky words or a mouthful of cheek. * She often refers to the captains by their first names. * One of her worst habits is not cleaning her room often. * Luna gets very hyperactive if she eats rock candy. Quotes * (To Jūshirō Ukitake) "How can I become a Shinigami? I’m no one special. I’m just a cast out." * (To Hanatarō Yamada) "I’d like to be your friend. I’ve never had any friend before." * (To Academy Students) "My name is not short for Lunatic. It’s short for Luna Eclipse but I’ve changed it to just Luna. Luna Yamichi is my name. Remember it you idiots." * (To Hanako Himura) "Don’t bother thanking me. I just did it because I wanted to. You should learn to stand up for yourself though and stop talking to the air. It’s weird." * (To Kisuke Urahara) "There is no way in a million years that I will give you a hug." * (To Kerwin Yamichi) "I know what may happen but I must try and make write the wrong that I have done. I have already managed to forget some of what happened and the rest I have never managed to remember so flashbacks shouldn’t be a problem and you know as well as I do that you can’t remember the enemy very well either. I can even remember his face. End of discussion and if you are going to stand there like a stuffed idiot and not come to the table for dinner, go the bed." * (To Jūshirō Ukitake) "I know I broke the rules just to train with my Shikai and they had to die because of my mistake. It was my fault for not being strong enough to protect them. Now that I think back I realize that I failed." * (To Sōsuke Aizen) "You may think I have surrender to you but I swear that when the time comes I will be back with my friends and I will be present when they strike you down. That is a promise." * (To Tier Harribel) "So he’s trying to take away everything that my friends gave me. Ha. He really is low." * (To Lilynette Gingerbuck) "A friend is a person with whom one has a bond with. They are always there for you and always stick up for you." * (To Coyote Starrk) "Wow. Lilynette was right. You really are a lazy stick in the mud." * (To Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez) "I know it’s annoying. That’s why I’m singing it." * (To Luppi Antenor) "You’ve got to be kidding me. If you’re a guy then why the hell do you look like a girl?" * (To Gin Ichimaru) "Having fun? I could tell you where it is hidden you know… Just kidding." * (To Tōshirō Hitsugaya) "You should trust me. I have spent a lot more time around them then you have. If I’m wrong about them then I’ll take the blame for whatever happens." * (To Ichigo Kurosaki) "Hey Carrot top. Rule number one in a prank war. Always watch your back." * (To Renji Abarai) "If you want your hair tie back you have to play tag first. That’s just the way I work." * (To Menma and Kaoru Hikari) "Would you two get in here and control you Zanpakutō’s. I swear that you let them out on purpose." | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Female